Gri
|Eyes = |Debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 }} "Did you intend to challenge the devil himself?" Gri is a being that resides within Noneme's consciousness. He is certainly not a Dark, but what he is exactly is unknown. Appearance Gri tends to share a lot of physical traits with Noneme, considering he takes control of the latter's body. His hair is much longer however, and his eyes are as black as the two scars that cover his eye sockets. A black trail of blood pours down from his mouth and covers the rest of his body in black blood, except for a white glowing circle in his chest, which contains his soul. As the name states, protruding from his forehead are two rectangular horns. Personality Unlike Noneme's apathetic demeanor, Gri shows distaste if not hatred for humans. He takes delight in belittling their abilities compared to their own, and putting down attempts to attack him. He seems to be untouched by normal emotions such as fear or surprise, only focusing on anger and bloodlust. Plot During Noneme's fight with Naoko, a black arm, later revealed to be Noneme's, reaches up and snaps Naoko's wrist, rendering it useless. The new horned figure mocks Naoko's inability to fight evenly with it, throwing his lifeless body around the desert. It almost disintegrates Naoko with a black laser blast, but Noneme suddenly regains control, her body falling unconscious. The Horned Figure is next seen in Noneme's inner world after she dies suddenly at the hands of Amile, while attempting to deliver a Dark to its Owner in Cell 205. At first, he seems to show some concern, and is somewhat surprised that Noneme died again so quickly. He states that from this point on, however, he will no longer be protecting Noneme, and intends to gain control from that day forward. He reveals that his name is Gri, and the other person located in Noneme's inner world is the other half of himself. Gri then challenges Noneme in a fight to regain consciousness - she can defeat the both of them, or die indefinitely. After using Noneme's Dark Ability's Scramble command, Gri questions why Noneme refuses to fight back. His other half states that if it is because of her fear, then that fear is only holding her back and will be the reason she gets killed. Gri then lunges at Noneme, pulling the massive coffin on a chain behind him. He has presumably lost in his most recent battle against Noneme. Powers & Abilities Master Martial Artist: Gri has shown an impressive grasp of response time, grabbing Naoko's arm in mid punch and throwing him across the desert in about the span of a second. Black Laser Blast: Gri can fire a black laser blast type attack from his mouth, which apparently disintegrates whatever it touches or is close to it. This ability was almost successfully used against Naoko during his fight with Noneme in the first chapter of the manga, in which he almost lost entirely were it not for the fact that the Gri's control of Noneme was not strong enough to maintain the ability long enough to fire it at the opponent. It can be assumed however, that this attack does considerable damage, as Gri stated that disintegrating Naoko would be "too easy." Second Form: Gri's second form to appear in the manga still somewhat resembles his original state, but enhances his looks to appear less like Noneme and more like something else. His horns change into Z-shaped squared horns, covered in line like markings like the ones previously above his eyes. The trails of black blood below his eyes have noticeably thickened, now covering the sides of his face, but appear not to cover his entire body. A white tuft of fur wraps around his neck, lining a dark red militaristic jacket with white fur around the edge of the sleeves. A belt made of teeth and an X-shaped belt buckle hold up matching dark pants. In place of the glowing circle which contained his soul, six glowing circles have replaced them, which have been shown to actually be Gri's eyes. He now wields a coffin with the number 13 on it, but what it does still remains unknown. Third Form: Content here. Trivia *Gri seems to draw from devils and/or demons, other well known "horned figures." *Gri's theme song is UZUMAKI feat. TAKUMA (10 FEET) - EXTINCT FREEDOM Quotes *(to Naoko) You were too weak, Unkillable Naoko. *(to Naoko) Did you intend to challenge the devil himself? *(to Naoko) If anything I pity you... not because of your frailty... but because your body will make an unsuitable punching bag. *(to Noneme) Why do you not fight me, Noneme? Is it because you are still afraid of what will happen? Then allow me to explain, loud and clear enough for you! You cling to your fear as if it can save you! But fear only makes you weak, it is the only way you know you are human! If you can fear death, then you can be killed, that's all there is! So fight me Noneme! Category:Characters